


Happy Ending, Minimal Drama

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s day is ruined when a bus crash lands him in the hospital, but when a cute boy becomes his roommate, things definitely start looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending, Minimal Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for hospital setting, brief discussion of injuries following bus crash, mention of past character death.

“I’m afraid it might be broken, Mr. Hummel, but we won’t know for sure until we take a closer look. Someone will be in to take you to X-ray as soon as we can, but we’ve got quite a line-up today. It might be a while.”

Kurt nodded and flinched as the doctor set his splinted arm back down. A nurse was explaining something about call buttons and hospital procedure but all he wanted to do was close his eyes. The day had started out just fine. It was his winter break, so he finally had some time to himself. He was taking a bus uptown to spend some time browsing in the fabric district when the accident happened. He didn’t know what caused it, but all of a sudden there was a horrible smashing sound and the bus was spinning and crashing, finally coming to a stop on its side, perched on top of a guard rail and another car. Kurt hadn’t realized there would even be room on New York’s crowded city streets for a bus to tip over, but apparently there was. The bus had been packed with people, many of whom apparently ended up in the same hospital here with him. 

Kurt dozed for a while, the medication they had given him kicking in and dulling the pain in his arm. At some point they took him to get his arm X-rayed, which brought the pain surging back. Finally that ordeal was over and they wheeled him back into his room. He dozed for a while more, and woke up a little while later to the sound of another patient being wheeled in. The curtain was closed around the new patient so he couldn’t see what was going on, but soon the nurse finished whatever torture she was inflicting on her new victim and pulled the curtain back, patting the boy on the shoulder and leaving the room.

His roommate was a boy, he could see, a very cute boy with dark curly hair who looked to be about his age. The cute boy turned his head and Kurt thought what a contrast his warm honey gold eyes were against the harsh colors of the hospital room. The boy smiled, catching Kurt staring at him. “Hi, I’m Blaine.”

“I’m Kurt.” He blushed. “I’m sorry for staring, you’re just so out of context here.”

“A hurt kid in a hospital? I think this place is full of them.” The boy smiled softly, lighting up his eyes.

“No, not that. Something nice to look at.” Kurt didn’t know how that had just popped out of his mouth, it must be the meds. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that.”

“That’s okay, I’m glad you think so.” Blaine looked down at himself and then back up at Kurt, frowning. “But I’m not feeling particularly attractive at the moment. Hospital gowns aren’t exactly the height of fashion.” Blaine shuffled in his bed, wincing as he turned on his side to face Kurt. “Were you in the bus accident too?”

“Yup. They think my wrist might be broken, but the doctor hasn’t said for sure yet. I’m hoping it’s just a sprain.”

“That wouldn’t be as bad,” Blaine agreed. “Less recovery time, for sure.”

“What happened to you?”

“I hit my head pretty hard, I guess. I probably have a concussion. And I’ve got some serious bruises” Blaine pointed to his midsection “so they are 'keeping an eye on me,' whatever that means.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yeah?” Blaine shrugged. “It hurt like crazy before, but they must have put something stronger in my iv recently, because it doesn’t seem as bad now.” He smiled. “Or maybe that’s just because I’m talking to you.”

Kurt grinned happily, admiring how adorable Blaine looked as his long eyelashes fluttered.

“Thanks, I like them too. My mom was always accusing me of using mascara, but I swear, I really don’t.”

“I did it again,” Kurt moaned. “You realize the medication is completely removing our filters. This has got to be the least smooth meet cute in history.”

“As long as it’s working.” Suddenly Blaine grimaced and clutched his stomach, then paled, shooting a panicked look at Kurt. 

“Blaine? Are you okay?” Kurt scrambled around for the call button as hospital staff poured into the room. They pulled the curtain between them so Kurt couldn’t see what they were doing. “What’s happening to him?” he asked, scared, but no one was paying him any attention.

Before he knew it, Blaine had been whisked out of the room. Finally one of the nurses came back in to check on him. “What's wrong with Blaine? Is he okay?”

“I’m sorry, honey, I can’t tell you anything. But the doctors are taking care of him.”

Kurt found himself wondering how that could possibly be reassuring. Of course the doctors were trying to take care of Blaine, that was their job. But doctors can’t fix everything. He knew that all too well. They couldn’t cure his mom’s cancer, and they couldn’t save his dad from his second heart attack. 

Later that night, during one of the endless checks of his vitals the staff seemed to perform on him anytime he managed to fall asleep, Kurt realized that he had a roommate again. “Blaine?”

“He’s still pretty out of it,” the nurse explained. “But don’t worry, he’s going to be fine.” The nurse put Kurt’s chart back and smoothed his blanket over him, then turned to do the same to Blaine. “Do you know if he has any family nearby? We haven’t been able to contact anyone.”

“No,” Kurt said quietly. “I don’t really know him at all.” But I want to, he thought. I really want to.

“Well, you two can keep each other company. Try to get some rest.”

Kurt woke up the next morning disoriented, wondering why on earth his sheets were so rough. “Hey there, sleepyhead,” Blaine said when Kurt looked his way.

“Hi,” he replied shyly. That’s right, he thought. I’m in a daytime soap where my tragic accident lands me in a hospital room with a cute boy. Too bad I didn’t get a copy of the script. “Are you okay? I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Don’t apologize, silly, you couldn’t help it. What happened?”

“Internal bleeding, I guess?” Blaine looked nervous as he explained. “They had to operate, and they say they found what was bleeding and fixed it, so I should be all right. But they’re not letting me go home yet.”

“I should think not,” Kurt exclaimed. “Blaine, that’s really serious.”

“I know. I’m trying not to think too hard about it. My roommates are both home for winter break, my parents are in China on business…” his voice trailed off.

Kurt’s heart went out to the boy, he looked so scared. “Well, the nurse gave us instructions to keep each other company, so that’s what we’ll do.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The boys spent the morning talking, in between embarrassing visits from the hospital staff. It turned out that they both went to NYU – Blaine was a sophomore studying musical theater at Tisch, while Kurt was a freshman in the creative writing program. They had so much in common, from a history with their high school glee clubs to a love of fashion. Blaine had a well-developed sense of humor and a way with words that left Kurt breathless more often than not. Kurt could hardly believe his good luck.

Fortunately Kurt’s injury turned out to be just a sprain, and he was getting discharged that afternoon. He caught the flicker of fear on Blaine’s face, which was quickly replaced with a forced smile. “You’re so lucky, Kurt. You’ll get to put some real clothes on.”

Kurt ignored the deflection, although it was true that he was aching to get out of the ridiculous hospital gown. Surely someone could come up with a more fashionable option. But that wasn’t his primary concern at the moment. “Don’t worry, Blaine, I’m not going to abandon you here.”

“What?”

“I’m staying, for as long as they’ll let me. No one should have to be by themselves in the hospital.” Kurt had spent enough time in hospitals to know that no matter how caring the staff were, it was always frightening to be hurt and helpless, at the mercy of strangers. He wasn’t leaving Blaine here to fend for himself, without any family or friends. 

“Kurt, you can’t do that. You don’t even know me.” Blaine’s eyes were big and hopeful, contradicting his words.

“I know you well enough not to leave you alone here.” Kurt slid off his bed and sat down in the chair next to Blaine’s. “I don’t have anyone either. And I’d like to think if I were in your position, someone would do the same for me.”

Blaine reached out and took Kurt’s hand. “I would.” Blaine blinked, giving Kurt a grateful look. “Thank you.”

Kurt stayed through dinner, although it could hardly be called dinner, given how unappetizing the hospital’s selections were. The nurses finally kicked him out around ten, claiming that they had already let him stay long past regular visiting hours. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, okay?” 

“You don’t have to do that, Kurt.”

“I’m well aware that I don’t have to do anything,” Kurt said calmly, shuffling around in his messenger bag. “But I’m not about to lose touch with the cutest boy I’ve met all year. Now, what’s your number? I need to put it in my phone. This isn’t going to be one of those ridiculous rom-coms where you get discharged before I come back and no one will tell me how to get in touch with you. We’re already veering far too close to soap opera territory for my liking.”

Blaine laughed, a real, full laugh, which made Kurt grin uncontrollably in response. “So what kind of story is this, then?”

“One with a happy ending, and a minimal amount of drama,” Kurt said confidently. “Sound good to you?” 

“Definitely.”

“All right then, see you tomorrow.” Kurt turned to leave the room, then darted back in and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. “Okay?” 

Blaine’s smile lit up the room. “Okay.”

The next morning Kurt slept through his alarm, dozing on and off for hours in his comfortable bed, entwined in his soft, silky sheets. Waking up, he had the feeling he had forgotten something. “Blaine! Shit!” By the time he had showered and dressed, it was past noon. Shit, shit, shit, he chanted to himself as he raced towards the subway. He had sent Blaine three texts already, but he knew the reception in the hospital room was terrible, even when they were able to use their phones. He had promised Blaine he’d be there, and now he was screwing everything up.

Kurt forced himself to calm down as he approached the hospital. Being sweaty and smelly was not going to help matters. Flowers might, he thought, spying some particularly beautiful red and yellow roses at a well-placed kiosk outside the hospital entrance. 

Kurt had missed morning visiting hours, but after one look at his face the nurse from the first night waved him in. Blaine was sitting up in bed, a magazine lying on his lap, but his eyes were closed. Kurt walked slowly into the room, trying not to wake him, but his eyes fluttered open when Kurt sat down. “Hey there, sleepyhead,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine blinked a few times, and smiled, surprised. “Isn’t that my line?”

“We can share it,” Kurt said, smiling back. “These are for you.” Kurt handed him the roses.

“Kurt – thank you!” Blaine raised them to his face and inhaled deeply. “They’re beautiful.” He looked directly at Kurt, his eyes wide. “No one’s ever given me flowers before.”

“Well, that’s clearly ridiculous.” Kurt took a deep breath. “Blaine, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here earlier. I overslept, and I know it’s a terrible excuse, but it’s really true.” 

“It’s okay. I wasn’t sure if you would come at all.” Blaine stroked the petals of the roses with a finger, examining them carefully. “I’m really happy you did, though.”

“Of course I did.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m going sound like a crazy person here, but I’m kind of glad I was on that bus. Otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.”

Blaine laughed softly. “It’s true. Although I could have done without the surgery.”

“Yeah, that probably wasn’t necessary.” Kurt tilted his head, noting how Blaine seemed to be sitting up without too much pain. “How are you feeling? You look better.”

“Are you serious? I look awful. But I do feel better.”

“You don’t look awful! But I admit, it was definitely a relief to get home and clean up. I, um, I brought some stuff in for you if you want.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked, curious.

Kurt pulled his gym bag up on to the bed and unzipped it, showing the contents to Blaine. He had packed up his favorite toiletries – facial wash, moisturizer, shampoo, shaving gel - and a set of soft cotton pajamas. “You don’t have to use any of it, but I thought it might make you feel better.”

Blaine reached into the bag, rubbing the soft material of the pajama top between his fingers. “Kurt,” he breathed. “Are you sure I’m not hallucinating? Because this is unreal.”

“But good?” Kurt asked hesitantly. What kind of nutcase brings in beauty products for a guy he just met?

“So good.” Blaine took a deep breath. “Is it silly that the thought of washing my face is making me this excited?”

“Nope, definitely not silly.” Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll go find a nurse and make sure you can get out of bed.”

The nurse was only too glad to oblige, explaining how important it was for Blaine to be walking around, and admiring Kurt’s choice in sleepwear. When Blaine was done in the bathroom, he swung the door open, and called for Kurt.

“Do you mind helping me get back to bed?”

“Of course not.” Kurt let Blaine grab on to his shoulder as Kurt cautiously wrapped his arm around Blaine’s waist. “This okay?” Blaine leaned on him as he stood up, and they slowly walked over to the bed. Kurt tried not to focus on how good Blaine smelled, freshly washed and shaved, skin soft and shining. He helped Blaine sit down on the bed, and smiled at him.

“What?” Blaine asked.

“You look adorable in my pajamas.” Kurt fixed the collar of the pajama top where it had gotten twisted, then let his hand rest on Blaine’s shoulder. He thought to himself that Blaine should wear his clothes more often.

Blaine ducked his head down, then looked shyly up at Kurt. “Okay.”

“Oh my god, I did it again, didn’t I.” Kurt clearly had no control over what he said around this boy, but it didn’t seem to be bothering Blaine.

“Yup. No take-backs.” Blaine grinned. “I’m keeping you. And your fashionable clothes, and your lovely lavender facial wash, and your gorgeous eyes, and your amazing smile. It’s all mine now.” Blaine put his arm back around Kurt, and pulled him close. “And now that I’m less gross, I wouldn’t mind a repeat of yesterday’s goodbye.”

“Oh, that?” Kurt blushed, remembering his quick goodbye kiss to Blaine. “That was nothing. I’m sure I can do better.” 

“Yeah?” Blaine licked his lips. “Show me?”

Kurt leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips, resting his hand gently on his cheek, intensifying the kiss as Blaine responded. He pulled back, gazing into Blaine’s shining eyes. “How was that?”

“Mmm, very good. Definitely better than the goodbye one. But I’m happy to let you keep practicing.”

“I think that can be arranged. And to be clear, I’m never saying goodbye to you.”

“No?” Blaine met Kurt’s eyes, hopeful.

“No.” Kurt leaned in for another kiss. It was looking good for that happy ending. Now this was the kind of story he wanted to write.


End file.
